


A Trip to Costco

by edgelinks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelinks/pseuds/edgelinks
Summary: You bring your boyfriend, Steve Rodgers, to Costco for the first time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Trip to Costco

**Author's Note:**

> so, I went to Costco today, and this idea got stuck in my mind, and refused to leave. So I decided to just go for it and write about it. It based the Costco off the one by me, and thought that this would take place a bit after the first Avengers movie. This is the first thing I’m putting on here, so let me know what you all think!
> 
> also! hit me up on Tumblr.com at justacaptainamericafanblog

You had moved to the city only three month earlier, excited to start your masters program at Columbia University. In walking down the street one day, you had crashed into none other than Captain America. All of the papers that you were constantly carrying got scattered down the street. Steve had been nice enough to help you try and collect them, running up and down the crowded street in search of your precious papers. You thanked him with a cup of coffee, and he asked about your research. The two of you hit it off, scheduling weekly coffee dates, and embarking on a friendship that slowly turned into romance. 

Now, two months later, you were officially Captain America’s girlfriend, which was still a weird thing to say. You and him were spending a cozy Friday night inside, as lay wrapped up in one another on the couch, kind of watching the news, but mostly just making out. Suddenly, your attention was caught by the news flickering in-front of you. 

“A new Costco opened last weekend, right outside of New York City” The news anchor announced. “This Costco will be the closest one to the big apple, and one of the largest in the country. However, shoppers coming from the city will still need a car to access the new store, as subway work is still underway to extent the line out to the new super market”

You loved Costco. Many of your favorite childhood memories centered around spending all afternoon there with your mother, trying all of the different samples and picking out enough food to feed an army. 

“Steve, have you ever been to Costco?” You asked.

“No, I don’t think so? I’ve barley had time to go grocery shopping since being unfrozen, between you and saving the world. Besides, Tony usually ends up buying more than enough food for the whole compound, so there really isn’t even much of the point of me going out for groceries at all.” He kissed you on the nose “Why are you asking? What’s so special about Costco?”

“Um everything!” You shouted, jumping off of the couch and flinging your arms out wide. “I can’t believe you’ve never been, you’re really missing out man. They have the best samples, and only stock things in bulk. Meaning that they have super low prices, but your have to buy a ton of the product. They also have the coolest stuff, and all different kinds of food. I used to go there all the time with my mom when I was a kid. God, I really miss their Mac and cheese.”

“Their Mac and cheese?”

“Yes, their Mac and cheese.” You protested, looking Steve dead in the eye. Your were not serious about a lot of things, but you were about Mac and cheese. “They sell it in bulk, a tray of it will take up the entire oven, and god is it just the best.”

“Why don’t you just go then? I mean, you have to go grocery shopping anyways?” He cocked his eyebrow at you. 

“Didn’t you hear the news, Mr.Super solider, the only way to get there is by car, which I don’t have. Also, even if you could take the subway, could you imagine me getting on the subway with an oven’s worth of Mac and cheese?” You were now crossing your arms at him, staring him down from across the room. 

“Okay, well how about we go tomorrow? I have a day off, and I can ask Tony for a car. I mean, you usually go grocery shopping in Saturdays anyways, we can make a day out of it.” He raised his arms into a shrug. 

“Well, there is one problem, you do need a membership to get in.” You said, trailing off a little bit.

“Sometimes, I think you forget, I am Captain America. I’m sure that there is something that I can do.” He winked at you, getting up off the couch to give you a kiss on the forehead. “And besides, I have to try this legendary Mac and cheese. I think I could probably eat a whole pan if I try my best.”

“So tomorrow it is?” You asked, looking up at him through your eye lashes, trying to look cute and innocent, so that he would agree to your plans. But, all that was on your mind was that Mac and cheese, and the idea of getting enough groceries so that you wouldn’t have to go to the store again that week.

“Yes, its a date. I’ll ask Tony about the car, and about getting that membership thing you were talking about. Why do you need a membership to get into a store anyways?” Steve turned his eyes back to his phone, authoring a text to the one and only Tony Stark. 

“Its a thing, I promise. They won’t let you in without one.” You said. You had never had a Costco membership, having only lived in cities your adult life, and you saw yourself as “not adult enough for a Costco membership”. 

“Well okay, consider it done. I would be surprised if they didn’t let America’s “golden boy” in.” He said, sarcastically repeating the name that he was often called in the news. 

“I believe you babe.” You answered back, standing on your tip-toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Now, you should hurry on home and get to bed, because I do not think that you are ready for tomorrow.” 

Steve then slowly collected his jacket and shoes. Putting them on as you rambled about how excited you were for the next day. You gave him lists of all of your favorite products that they would just have to buy the next day to bring back to the compound, as you figured that many of the Avengers had never been to Costco either. 

Thirty minutes later, you listen to him speed off down the quite Brooklyn street on his trusty motorcycle. You set off to bed, excited about showing your favorite super solider the time of his life the following day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Steve was at your place bright and early. He had a knack of waking up way to early for you, and would often come over in the morning before you were even conscious.  
When you stumbled into the kitchen at around 10 am, he was already sitting at your countertop, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, with eggs on the stove. 

“So, good news is I got the car, and it turns out that the compound has a group membership thing, since Costco is the best place to go when you have to feed a dozen hungry Avengers.” Steve said, not looking up from the news paper. 

“Is there any bad news to this or?”

“Tony said that they might give me some trouble with the membership thing-ie, but he said that if they did I should, and I quote, tell them that “I’m fucking Captain America”. 

“Well, I’m actually fucking Captain America, but that’s an issue for another time.” You mumbled, causing Steve to choke on his coffee. “Anyways, I doubt we’ll have that much of a problem, we’re going to a grocery store, not to rob a bank.”

You slid onto the stool next to Steve, grabbing a cup of coffee on your way as you went. Steve was still engrossed in the news. He was the only person you knew that actually got and read the daily news.

Almost an hour later, you were fed, caffeinated and ready for the day. You ended up going with a pair of leggings and an oversized Columbia sweatshirt. You joined Steve to leave, him wearing a “casual weekend outfit” of a pair of blue jeans and a pale gray button down.

You walked outside to see that Tony had lent you a minivan. An actual minivan. You hadn’t even been in one of these since high school. You started laughing the second you saw it. 

“Tony must really know what Costco is all about,” You said, still staring at the minivan. “He gave us the appropriate vehicle.”

“What do you mean “the appropriate vehicle?”

“Oh Stevie, you have so so much to learn.” You replied, a smile playing on your face. Both of your piled into the van and started the trip upstate. It was your first time being in the car with your boyfriend driving. While you had ridden on his motorcycle a few times, you were not in the least surprised to see that he was the same rule obeying driver that he was on his bike. Except for when a driver crossed him, or he though that a traffic rule was stupid.

You both continued, trading the crowded, busy streets of New York for the suburbs of the surrounding towns. You kept Steve occupied with one of your favorite hobbies, catching him up on all of the stuff he missed while in the ice, and since you had met him only a month after he was unfrozen, it was a lot of stuff. You decided that in honor of the Costco trip and the minivan, today’s selection would be exclusively white-people-soccer-mom-music. You spent the entirety of the ride absolute jamming to the likes of ABBA, Queen and Billy Joel, while Steve sat slightly confused in the drivers seat. 

You guys finally pulled up to the Costco about an hour later, having decided to drive to a older one farther upstate that would hopefully be less crowded. Steve already seemed floored by the sheer size of the place, not even mentioning the fact that there was a gas station and an auto repair shop. 

Steve threw on his hat and sunglasses as he exited the car, his classic technique to keep him from getting recognized. It actually worked quite well, as people almost never expect THE Captain America to show up. 

The two of you walked towards the front door, you grabbing one of the oversized Costco carts on your way. You both reached the entrance and Steve handed the attendant the Costco card that Tony had lent him. The attendant looked at the card and then up at Steve.

“Is there any way for you to prove that you live at this address. This is the Avengers tower, if I’m not mistaken.” The attendant said, looking Steve, and then you, up and down.

“Sorry, about that.” Steve said, blushing a bit. “But my friend gave me the card and said that if I was given any trouble to say that I’m “Captain America”.” Steve then removed his sunglasses quickly, causing a look of shock to cross the attendant’s face. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that Cap-Captain.” They stuttered out. 

“Not your fault at all, thanks for being so though” Steve replied, flashing them a grin that could have made a block of ice melt. 

“Thanks so much for letting us in,” You said, smiling also. “I would have hated for Stevie to have to miss out on Costco.”

You then led him into Costco, which is essentially set up like the world’s biggest wear-house. You were quite amused by watching his jaw absolutely drop at the shear size of the place.

“Now, this, this is a super markets?” Steve said, the look of disbelief still on his face. “Are they all like this now-a-days?”

“No, of course not! Costco is just the world’s biggest, because they sell everything in bulk, see!” You pranced up to the shelf, pointing to the 20 pack of toothbrushes. Steve’s eyes lit up, and then it clicked for him. For a super solider that could eat enough for a family of four, Costco was as good as Disney land. 

You followed him around as he made is way around the store, remarking at all of the different products and just how much of them you could buy. You hadn’t even made it to the fresh food section before your cart was full of different products that Steve either wanted to try, or you had wanted to purchase. He had to take over pushing the cart, as it probably weighed as much as you did at this point. One of the perks of having a super human boyfriend. 

This was your first time shopping with Steve, and you found him to be the same gentleman he was in every other situation. He helped your grab the objects that were too high up for you, and straight out refused to let you carry anything at all. 

Once you got back to the fresh food section, that was when the real fun began. It was sample city, and Steve was in heaven. He took sample after sample from the shocked cart people, who at first seemed a little appalled by his “over-serving”, until they realized that he was throwing every product he tried into the cart. You kept up, several steps behind him, letting him live his best life. You finally reached the prepared foods section, home of your treasured Mac and cheese. 

“Here he is Steve!” You shouted to him across the store.

“That really is a oven worth of Mac and cheese,” He remarked, handily scooping one out of the freezer. “One or two?”

“Three” you replied. 

You then spent the next hour or so watching Steve almost dance around the store. He went through all of the products, picking up an extra large pack of pop-tarts for the next time Thor came to visit, and some weird Russian looking candy that he hoped Natasha would like. 

You then joined him in the clothing section, where you explained to him the joys of Costco clothing. They honestly had some good stuff, and had outfitted you for the majority of your childhood, so. You both decided on matching tee-shirts that they had in stocked in preparation for Memorial Day. They were white with USA written in huge lettering. The thought of Captain America himself sitting around your crummy apartment in a USA teeshirt was enough for your to insist that you each get one. 

Finally, Steve decided that he was done shopping, and you had already checked off everything on your grocery list, so you headed for checkout. Steve flat out refused to let your pay for any of your groceries. You only caved after learning that it was actually Tony Stark’s Costco card that you would be paying on. 

After you both checked you, you lead him over to the food court. 

“There’s more?” Steve remarked in disbelief. 

“Steve, there is always more man, come on, this is Costco.”

You settled on a hot dog, fries and a fountain drink. Steve got an entire pizza and two hot dogs, of course. The both of you sat on the weird plastic tables and demolished your food, shopping does make one hungry after all. 

“This place really is Disney land” Steve said, through bites of his hotdogs. “Thanks so much for taking me, I bet spending your whole day showing a 95 year old man around a grocery store you’ve been to 100 times couldn’t have been the best way to spend your Saturday.”

“Steve,” You said, looking him dead in the eyes, “You know I would do anything for his Mac and Cheese.” He let out a loud belly laugh that caught you by surprise. “Also, I really do like spending time with you, no matter what we are doing.”

You moved your hand so that it was on top of his much larger one. You gave it a light squeeze and shot him a reassuring smile. This was the most relaxed you had ever seen him, sitting in Costco with his two oversized hotdogs. It must have been hard for him to come out of the ice into this brand new world, but you were thankful that you could be there to help guide him.  
“  
Now! Let’s get this all loaded up in the mini-van and start our journey back!” You shouted. Steve grabbed the cart and you headed back to the car. He refused to let you load anything, saying that his “superhuman strength” made easy work of the job. 

You drove back to the city, the car blasting more ABBA, glad to be next to your favorite superhero boyfriend. 

About two hours later, the both of you arrived back at your place. You had stopped at the tower to unload all of the food that Steve had loaded up on. It was a fairly easy process, with the combination of Steve’s super strength and the elevator that went straight to the residential floors. No one seemed to be home, and that, along with your melting freezer food, was enough for you to request that you make a trip to your place. You could come back later and watch all of the Avengers try the products that you both had picked out.  
Back at your place, you heated up the Mac and cheese in the oven as Steve unloaded the rest of the groceries from the van. 

“Look at him in all his glory!” You yelled, pointing at the huge tray of bubbling cheese sitting at your dining room table. Steve came over to look at him, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Well, what are we waiting for, lets dig in!” You shouted, shoveling out a huge scoop for yourself. Several, very quiet minutes later, Steve was scooping the remaining bit onto his plate. 

“You were right (Y/N), this is the best damn Mac and cheese I’ve ever had”  
“  
Language sir!” You said, with mock disgust. “But I'm glad that you liked it.”

“Worth the drive upstate, and having to spend all day with you.” He winked at you. 

“Hey! With that attitude, that is all the Mac and cheese you are going to get!” You said, standing up, with your hands on your hips. Steve shut you up with a rough kiss, and that was how Steve’s first trip to Costco officially ended.


End file.
